Not The Smartest Place To Be
by ectobiiologist
Summary: Lance's idea of fun turns out to be his dumbest idea ever. Now he's freezing and alone on Mt. Silver. Based off of a picture on deviantart by Zhampy. Rated T just to be safe.


**Author's rants**: So I got a response from a few of you guys saying that you wanted a second part of **I Hate Everything**. Well, good news for you guys! I will be writing the second part tomorrow! Hopefully I'll be able to get it all done in one day so it will be posted asap. I'm excited. Are you excited? :D  
>In the mean time, please enjoy another interpretation of a wonderful deviantart picture. This one is titled the same as this story (woo, I'm uncreative xD) and it's by the wonderful Zhampy. If you'd like a link, please ask for one!<br>Without further adieu, enjoy! (And leave a review? :D? :D?)

* * *

><p>Sure, it wasn't the brightest idea the ex-champion has ever had, but he certainly thought that something <em>this<em> awful would never happen to him. He watched the news, he made sure that the weather was going to be okay before he went, but Mt. Silver wasn't exactly known for its predictability. So now, Lance was stuck in a snowstorm, sans his trusted Pokémon, with just his outfit and some worthless climbing gear that broke only a few hours into his hiking adventure.

It was icy and white. A blank landscape of never-ending, eye searing colorlessness. Lance couldn't even see the sky, which he supposed was gray. As the wind blew strongly from every direction, he pulled his cape tighter around himself, trying in vain to keep what little body heat he had encased in a fabric cocoon. Ice was gathering where his nose was running from the cold. Lance slowly rubbed it away with his sleeve and sniffled, trying to clear the mucus from his face.

A strong gust of wind brought snow down on his body with the force of a car crash. Lance lost his breath temporarily and a sharp jolt of shivering ripped through his frame. He couldn't keep walking in this. His legs refused to move, the muscles starting to cramp and quit on him. Slowly, Lance sunk to his knees, the snow having no effect on his chilled legs. He gasped for air, only managing to choke on snow and frigid wind.

With a heaving breath, Lance held back a scream of frustration. He finally resigned himself to the fact that he would probably die alone on this Arceus forsaken mountain. He just didn't have any bit of hope left what with his vision starting to fade and body starting to quit on him. Lance tried to clutch his cape closer to his body, but his arms refused to lift and wrap around himself. He struggled, trying to get them to move at least a centimeter.

With his attention elsewhere, Lance didn't notice the snowdrift he stopped on start to shiver and fall away to somewhere below. When he did, it was too late, and Lance was sent tumbling head over heels down part of the mountain. He landed with a thud on a large piece of rock that was jutting out from the mountain's side like a knife in someone's back. A splash of red liquid coated part of the pure snow beneath Lance's head. His cold fingers brushed against his temple, wiping away blood. He let out a groan of pain.

His head throbbed and it felt as if his left arm was twisted into unnatural positions. When Lance tried to move it, it stung with a searing flare of pain and he had to muffle his shout in response. His face was freezing, and there was no way to cover it. His arms gave out again and he was spread-eagle facing the sky. In addition to the snow, chunks of hail started coming from the sky, striking Lance everywhere. All he could do was sit and withstand the pain. All he could think of was wanting to die right there.

Just as his vision started to swim and fade out, Lance heard a familiar roar in the distance. Thought he couldn't see since he closed his eyes to protect them from the snow and ice, he knew exactly where it was coming from and what it was coming from. A smile graced his lips and his hope for life was restored. Lance finally receded into unconsciousness.

**xx**

Dragonite had let Lance go out on his own, thinking that the ex-champion would be back in a few hours. However, when a whole day passed, and Lance was nowhere to be seen, Dragonite set out to Mt. Silver to find his trainer. It only took a couple hours. The smell of Lance's blood alerted Dragonite to where the redhead was.

When Dragonite landed next to his trainer, the dragon's face contorted with worry and sadness. He picked Lance up gingerly, taking note of his broken arm and cradling it with his stubby paw. Lance's head lolled into the crook of Dragonite's arm, and a soft exhalation of breath from Lance's mouth caused a cloud of pale white to form around his face. Dragonite took this as a good sign and without hesitation, he took off from Mt. Silver, flying faster than he'd ever flown before, straight to the nearest Pokémon Center where both he and Lance could receive treatment for the wounds the hail gave them.

With a heaving sigh, Dragonite landed in front of the Pokémon Center, the nurses all sprinting out and hurriedly taking Lance away to the emergency room. Dragonite was welcomed into the warmth of the center by a multitude of Chansey. He could finally relax.

**xx**

Lance was safe, but his idea was still stupid.


End file.
